Striving for the Sun
This is a fanfiction by Phantom465. Please don't steal! This is my first Wings of Fire fanfiction and first page on this wiki, so I would really appreciate it if you didn't use anything without permission. If you have any suggestions/tips/ways to improve, please comment below! Enjoy! 'Prologue' The deep, cool, cold walls of the IceWing prison seemed to close in on a small, graceful little NightWing. Her legs were folded up, her wings hugging her small body. Her glowing eyes flashed in the darkness, and a small growl escaped her pursed lips. Nova was trapped in her own skin as she squinted through the ice. All she wanted was a glimpse of the sun. All she wanted was to escape the freezing cell in which she currently rotted. All she wanted was to see her little sister. But the IceWing NightWing feud was the reason she was in this cell. Nova could see the future, a gift of being born under a single moon, and now she squinted, trying to see into the vast future. After giving up with a huff, she slumped against the icy floor, then recoiled at the cold. But as she was quickly losing the temperature battle with her body, her sharp ears picked up on a conversation in the next few cells. "This war. It's driving me insane." A hiss. Nova pressed her ear to the ice wall, ignoring the cold that flashed up her scales at the touch. "I just tried to get home before some soldier grabbed me. You?" It sounded like two prisoners were discussing something. Nova tilted her head. After being in this prison for a month or so, she knew what was unusual or not, and a discussion between fellow cellmates was certainly out of the ordinary. "It's driving everyone insane," the second one agreed. "I got here ... well ..." Nova could hear a smile in the dragon's voice. "Well, let's just say I deserved it, I suppose." He (or at least, she assumed he was male) laughed. "What do you mean?" The first was male as well, or so she thought. "You did something?" "Yep. Something bad, but something I would do again, if I even got the chance to redo it." "Silence!" The voice of the IceWing soldier pierced through the prison, and Nova lurched back, bouncing on the balls of her talons as she tried and failed to get warm. Was it their intention to freeze their prisoners to death? Why couldn't they just make death easier? Her defeatist attitude was causing her to slump into the ice, the cold numbing her limbs. She snorted at her own thoughts, wishing she had fire. She could breathe it, but judging by her dropping temperature at every passing moment, she could not snort enough flames to actually do something. That was likely the reason of the dropping temperatures in the prison; to keep dragons from using their fire. "What are you doing?" She heard the dragon in the cell next to her get dragged out, snorting a laugh. As she squinted through the pale ice, she thought she noticed a flash of dark scales. The dragon was a NightWing. Like her. Her thoughts began spiraling, confused on whether he could read her mind. But if he could ... escaping this IceWing prison would become much easier. She thought fast. Say yes if you can read my mind, she thought wordlessly, pleading for an acknowledgement. Just say yes. That's all I need. No one will know you're talking to me. Just say yes. And then, from all the cold and darkness surrounding the IceWing prison, a clear "Yes" rang out, causing her heart to thump in pleasure. Perhaps escaping prison wouldn't be so difficult after all. A wide smile stretched across her small face, sharp teeth flashing. Chapter 1: Glow hissed, snapping at the IceWings that currently dragged her across the IceWing Kingdom. She was sure she would get convicted of some crime or other, for the IceWings weren't exactly a fan of the SkyWing who had managed to kill dozens of IceWings without a trace of evidence. Or so she had once thought. Now, as she stood in the middle of the IceWing throne room, facing Queen Snowfall, she had second thoughts about how much they knew about her. "What do you have to say about yourself?" Unlike the previous queen, Snowfall talked with a certain superiority that Glow rather appreciated, but she would never say as much. After all, no IceWing was to be trusted, or so she had been told. When Glow remained silent, the regal queen snorted. "Fine. If you have nothing to say for yourself, then you shall be convicted, punished, what have you." When Glow continued to snap at the soldiers but refused to use her vocal cords, Snowfall sighed. "This is a waste of my time. Take her away." "Yes, my queen." Without second thought, the soldiers dragged the ferocious girl towards the cells, hurling her in a nearby one. "And stay there. You're not going anywhere, sweetheart." She bared her teeth at them as the door swung shut and she was trapped in ice. The cold was going to get to her soon, she knew. "You're not serious." A voice snapped from two cells down. He sounded annoyed, but Glow didn't understand why. Who talks to themselves? From what she could hear, there was no other response as he huffed. She squinted through the ice, trying her best to spurt a flame from her nose. The surrounding ice was strong, but perhaps not strong enough to withstand a SkyWing's fire. "What's going on?" Her curiosity got the better of her as she squinted through the cell. A silhouette assembled before her, of a tiny NightWing sitting on the floor, tapping her talons against the pattern, experimenting with differing sounds on the ice. "Why are you talking to yourself?" Glow hissed at the dragon. "I'm not." He sounded amused. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand." She hissed at him, profanities spiraling through her head that she made sure didn't slip through her teeth. "Ouch." Glow furrowed her brows. What? Can you ... read minds? I thought that was just some dumb pretentious NightWing fantasy. "Nope, it wasn't." ''So, can you? "''What do you think?" Ugh. Conceited NightWing. Despite the invasion of privacy, she couldn't help but wonder whether this dragon's mindreading would come in handy in more ways than one. She grinned. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure)